Pressure-sensitive tapes are virtually ubiquitous in the home and workplace. In one of its simplest configuration, a pressure-sensitive tape includes an adhesive and a backing, and the overall construction is tacky at the use temperature and adheres to a variety of substrates using only moderate pressure to form the bond. In this fashion, pressure-sensitive tapes constitute a complete, self-contained bonding system.
According to the Pressure-Sensitive Tape Council, pressure-sensitive adhesives (PSAs) are known to possess properties including the following: (1) aggressive and permanent tack, (2) adherence with no more than finger pressure, (3) sufficient ability to hold onto an adherend, and (4) sufficient cohesive strength to be removed cleanly from the adherend. Materials that have been found to function well as PSAs include polymers designed and formulated to exhibit the requisite viscoelastic properties resulting in a desired balance of tack, peel adhesion, and shear holding power. PSAs are characterized by being normally tacky at room temperature (e.g., 20° C.). PSAs do not embrace compositions merely because they are sticky or adhere to a surface.
These requirements are assessed generally by means of tests which are designed to individually measure tack, adhesion (peel strength), and cohesion (shear holding power), as noted by A.V. Pocius in Adhesion and Adhesives Technology: An Introduction, 2nd Ed., Hanser Gardner Publication, Cincinnati, Ohio, 2002. These measurements taken together constitute the balance of properties often used to characterize a PSA.
With broadened use of pressure-sensitive tapes over the years, performance requirements have become more demanding. Shear holding capability, for example, which originally was intended for applications supporting modest loads at room temperature, has now increased substantially for many applications in terms of operating temperature and load. So-called high performance pressure-sensitive tapes are those capable of supporting loads at elevated temperatures (e.g., 70° C.) for 10,000 minutes. Increased shear holding capability has generally been accomplished by crosslinking the PSA, although considerable care must be exercised so that high levels of tack and adhesion are retained in order to preserve the aforementioned balance of properties.
There are two major crosslinking mechanisms for acrylic adhesives: free-radical copolymerization of multifunctional ethylenically unsaturated groups with the other monomers, and covalent or ionic crosslinking through the functional monomers, such as acrylic acid. Another method is the use of UV crosslinkers, such as copolymerizable benzophenones or post-added photocrosslinkers, such as multifunctional benzophenones and triazines. In the past, a variety of different materials have been used as crosslinking agents, e.g., polyfunctional acrylates, acetophenones, benzophenones, and triazines. The foregoing crosslinking agents, however, possess certain drawbacks which include one or more of the following: high volatility; incompatibility with certain polymer systems; generation of corrosive or toxic by-products; generation of undesirable color; requirement of a separate photoactive compound to initiate the crosslinking reaction; and high sensitivity to oxygen. A particular issue for the electronics industry and other applications in which PSAs contact a metal surface is the generation of corrosive or toxic by-products and the generation of undesirable color.